Awaking the Inner Demons
by blackbird357
Summary: Malec! Triggers include: Self-harm, abuse, blood and suicidal thoughts. If you easily triggered by one and/ or all of these please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies! We have a Malec story on our hands.

Please turn back if you are triggered by blood, abuse, kidnapping, gay people, self-harm, and/or suicidal thoughts.

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

The shadowhunters (I.E. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec) were out on a demon hunt. They entered an abandoned building. Clary and Isabelle looked around while Jace and Alec kept watch.

Jace- anything?

Isabelle- it doesn't look like there is anything here.

Alec turned to look at his sister and his eyes grew wide.

Alec- IZZY WATCH OUT!

Isabelle was grabbed from behind and Clary quickly stabbed it. But the demon let Isabelle go but did seemed to be fazed.

Big demon man- we're only here for one of you; the one with the weakest mind. Which would be (scanning over the group with his finger) YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies did you like that cliff hanger? Who do you think it is? Well lets find out, shall we?

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Big demon man- YOU!

They followed his finger over to the door.

Jace- me?

Demon- no the one with the back hair and the arrows on his back.

They all looked at Alec.

Clary- what are you talking about Alec has one of the strongest minds?!

Jace and Izzy gave eachother a look and Jace stepped infront Alec and Isabelle was close by.

Clary- guys…ALEC BEHIND YOU!

Everyone turned around; a demon with black eyes and white hair stood behind Alec. Before anyone knew what to do a beam of light shot out his hand and Alec fell to the ground. Isabelle and Jace were by his side in a second.

Isabelle- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

Demon- followers. Get them!

The same type of demons came out from all around, some even coming down from the ceiling. These demons look just humans. They were all dressed in black suits, they all had black eyes and white hair like guy who could only infer was their leader.

The three shadowhunters stood around Alec to protect him.

Demon- Mick! Lets go!

The big demon man plowed his way through the battle over to the three shadowhunters.

Demon- lets go, get him.

The big demon man, who they now knew as Mick; pushed everyone aside and picked Alec up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Jace- NO!

Mick kicked him causing him to fall to the floor in pain and with a bloody nose.

Isabelle- ALEC!

She released her whip to wrap around Mick's neck but he just grabbed it and threw her across the room. Clary again tried to stab him but he flicked her off as if she was a fly and she fell into Isabelle.

The demons left with their brother.

Jace- _Alec…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies its me back with another chapter of my Malec story; ofcourse as always I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS!

Isabelle- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Jace- please Izzy. (holding his head)

Clary was kneeling beside Jace drawing the iratze rune on his arm.  
All of sudden a small man in a black suit appeared. He had long white hair and black eyes just like the others. Jace quickly rose to his feet and held his knife out. He pushed Izzy and Clary behind him.

Elfman- hello my name is Elfman and I'm not here to harm any of you, just here to deliver a message from Lord Malum. He wants you to come to our abandoned headquarters there you will find your lost brother.

Isabelle- how do I know you're not lying?

Elfman- because would I really be telling you to come someplace else when we could have clearly ended you right here just a few moments ago.

Clary- ok I'll bite, where is this place?

Elfman- its closer than you would think to be honest. I still can't believe you haven't figured us out yet.

Isabelle- where is my brother?!

Elfman- located in the same area of as the silent city but Lord Malum said I couldn't tell you anymore but here- (throwing them a map).

Jace caught it.

Elfman- follow the stars we are located at Scorpio.

He disappeared.

Jace- lets go. We have to find Alec they did something to him.

Jace laid the map on the floor.

Isabelle- if I'm remembering astronomy class correctly the constellations go like this.

Jace- Its autumnal equinox.

Isabelle- alright so going from right around, first would be Aquarius, Capricorn, Sagittarius, and then Scorpio which we want, so we would need to go north east.

(A.N. ASTRONOMY AND SCIENCE WERE NEVER MY THING SO IF I'M GETTING ANYTHING WRONG HERE PLEASE DO SO TO CORRECT ME)

Clary-lets go get Alec back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo Lovelies! Back with another chapter of my Malec story! As always I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS!**

They walked around looking for anything resembling a hideout. It just looked like a bare area.

Isabelle- WHERE IS IT?!

Jace- Izzy calm down we'll find him.

Isabelle- how are we supposed to find him if we don't even know what we're looking for? (tearing up) Jace we have to find him.

Jace- I know and we will-ah. (grabbing a hold of his side)

Clary/Isabelle- Jace?

They ran over to him.

Jace- Its my parabatai rune. I can feel him, they're doing something to him. We need to find him.

Isabelle- can you place where he is?

Jace- we're close.

Clary- ok walk around and see if you can place where he is.

Jace walked around and all of a sudden hunched over in pain.

Jace- hes here!

Isabelle- Jace what are talking about theres nothing there?

Jace- Hes here!

He fell to his knees and began digging. Dirt getting under his nails and all over him.

Jace- ALEC?! I'M HERE, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!

Isabelle- Jace, stop. (putting a hand on Jace's shoulder)

Jace- no hes here! I know he is! (digging faster)

Isabelle- Jace you're going to cut yourself on a rock or something.

Jace- NO Izzy you can't feel it! Hes scared and hes in pain! I know hes here!

Clary came over and began digging as well. Isabelle knelt down and began digging and ofcourse didn't it have to start down pouring? So now they were covered in mud and drenched. Just then Jace's hand hit something. He began digging at an ungodly speed.

Isabelle- Jace-?

Jace- hes here!

They all began digging fast until they unmasked a hatch. Jace grabbed the handle and began pulling as hard as he could. He huffed and tried again.

Clary- move.

Clary drew a rune on the door and a second later it popped open. Jace was the first to hop down his blade ready. Isabelle was next her whip ready and then Clary, her weapon ready. It looked deserted. Not a demon in sight. They cautiously made their way down the hall. Jace doubled over in pain.

Clary- JACE!

She put a hand on his back.

Jace- HES CLOSE!

Isabelle- come on, lets go find our brother.

Putting one hand on his back and the other on his arm. She let him put some of his weight on her.

They walked around until Jace stopped.

Jace- hes right here.

The two girls turned around.

Isabelle- Jace theres nothing here.

Jace- Hes here-WATCH OUT!

Izzy and Clary whipped around and were faced with a group of the black eyed demons.

One of them pointed up. Jace looked up and saw a hatch.

Jace- hes there!

Isabelle- Jace go get him, we have this!

Jace- what, no!

Clary- GO!

Jace jumped up and grabbed the handle and with some force the hatch swung open. He used all the strength he had in his upper body to jump up and pull himself up. Looking around he noticed it was a whole other floor. He followed the searing pain in his side and found a hall lined with cells. As he made his way down the hall he noted that almost every cell had some kind of bones in it. Finally, coming to the end in the last cell lay Alec. He was on the ground; pain could be read on his face.

Jace- Al-(he stopped talking when he saw the familiar leader come into view. He walked close to Alec's body, angering Jace)

Lord Malum- you have a lot of terrifying memories eating at your soul and you keep them all inside. Never sought help to cope with all these painful thoughts. So you took it out on yourself and stayed quiet.

The leader reached out to caress Alec's cheek but before Jace knew what he was doing he yelled out.

Jace- GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Lord Malum looked up smiling and turned to meet Jace's fired up eyes.

Lord Malum- ok prince your knight in shining armor is here to get you. But first knight before I depart and leave the prince in your hands tell Magnus Bane I said hello and that I hope we can continue this little game of ours.

Jace- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

The leader chuckled. Jace beat the back of his blade against the lock until it broke open. He ran in just in time to see Lord Malum disappear into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies back here with another chapter of my Malec story. As always I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS!**

Jace ran over to his brother and took him his appearance. His jacket was gone and so were his arrows.

Jace- (shaking him) Alec! Alec! ALEC WAKE UP! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?! ALEC PLEASE WAKE UP! I have to get you to Magnus.

He placed an arm around his shoulders and an arm under his legs and hoisted his light as a feather body up.

Jace- don't worry Alec we'll get you fixed.

Jace ran down the hall all the way to the hatch.

Jace (mind) well this is quite the predicament we have on our hands Alec.

Jace- Izzy?! Clary?!

Isabelle-(fighting) WHAT?!

Jace- I HAVE ALEC WE NEED TO GET HIM TO MAGNUS!

Isabelle- WHY IS HE ALRIGHT?

Jace- I DON'T KNOW ALL I DO KNOW IS WE NEED TO GET HIM TO MAGNUS!

Clary- I'll open a portal!

Isabelle- go I'll fend them off and last second I'll jump in. GO!

Clary ran over to where the hatch was and began creating a portal.

Clary- GO!

Jace jumped down into the portal with Alec.

Clary- COME ON ISABELLE!

Isabelle threw a blade and ran for the portal jumping in before it closed.

They were all spit out infront of Magnus's door. Isabelle and Clary went to work banging on the door. Jace knelt on one knee with Alec's head leaning against his leg, still keeping him in a sitting position.

Isabelle/ Clary- MAGNUS! (banging on the door)

Magnus opened the door suddenly, Isabelle almost hitting him in the face.

Magnus- Yes? What can I do for you?

Isabelle- its Alec.

Magnus- Alexander?

Clary- yea these demon things did something to him.

They moved so Magnus could see Jace and Alec.

Magnus- bring him in.

Jace picked his brother back up and when they got in, laid him on the couch like Magnus instructed. The blue flames shot out of Magnus' hands.

Jace- they said they knew you.

Magnus pulled back suddenly.

Magnus- what did they look like?

Clary- black suits, white hair, black eyes, why?

Isabelle- just heal him.

Magnus- this is something I can't heal.

Jace- what are you talking about. You HAVE to heal him Magnus.

Magnus- the demons that attacked you are called anamnesis. They pray on the weak minded or a creature that has a lot of inner demons. They awake such inner demons with a spell sort of thing and trap the victim in a state of unconsciousness. Don't worry he isn't actually in pain physically-

Jace- but I can feel-

Magnus put up a finger.

Magnus- but he is in pain mentally.

Isabelle- so wake him up and what demons? I know he used to-.

She cut herself off not wanting to say it.

Magnus- I can't wake him up. He has to do this. If it gets to violent I can go in and try to get him to understand what he is seeing is not real but that will have even more of an effect on his mental state. So that will be a last resort option.

Jace- but Magnus when I found him the leader or as they called him Lord Malum said that he hopes you and him can continue this game of yours. What does that mean?

Magnus- anamnesis demons go back to the beginning of creation. They were originally used by higher ups to help warriors and soldiers deal with traumatic experiences by making them see what they feared so much. But then they began to get big heads and used their magic to make their victims go completely insane and end there life or kill others. So I was about 200 years old at the time I met Malum and we became friends. Ofcourse I did not know at the time what he was or what he was capable of and he tried to use his magic on someone important to me. I tried to kill him and I thought I had. But now you can stand there and tell me that I failed. Also you can tell me that I failed and he is trying this again on someone that means EVERYTHING to me. Just fantastic.

Jace- so how long does this take?

Magnus- as long as it takes him to understand.

Clary- understand what?

Magnus- that he needs to see what he is seeing. To see if he is going to…how should I put this? Is he going to go all in or fold. But no need to worry because I WON'T let him fold. I will go in there and help him win.

Isabelle- I'm going to call mom and tell her what is going on.

Magnus- oh yes, please tell Maryse that I say hello.

Isabelle shook his head and walked away from the group. She came back 5 minutes later.

Isabelle took a seat next to Jace, who was next to Clary. Magnus knelt on the floor holding Alec's hand.

Magnus- just wonderful I have my boyfriend stuck in his own mind and mud stains on my couch.

15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Isabelle- want me to get it?

Magnus- yea..yea..(not taking his eyes off Alec)

Isabelle opened the door.

Maryse- WHERE IS THE WARLOCK?!

**OH NO SHES MADDDD D:**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear lovelies of the world! I'm back at it again with another chapter of my Malec story. And as always I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS!

Isabelle- mom?

Maryse- where is he?! What did he do to my son?! (entering)

Isabelle- mom Magnus didn't do anything to Alec it was an anamnesis demon.

Maryse- I've never heard of such a thing! Is that the lie hes been telling you?! Now where is Alec?!

Jace- over here.

Maryse walked over to where Alec was lying. Magnus hadn't even noticed she was there.

Maryse- warlock?!

Magnus didn't even flinch.

Maryse- WARLOCK I'M TALKING TO YOU!

Magnus again didn't answer her, his eyes glued to his shadowhunter boyfriend.

Maryse walked in-between the two and all of sudden a sharp sound of skin hitting skin rang in the room.

Magnus was now looking to his side.

Jace- mom!

Maryse- what did you do to my son?!

Magnus- (looking up at Maryse)(getting up) I didn't anything to MY boyfriend. You're the only that walked around cluelessly as your son-.

Isabelle/Jace- MAGNUS!

Magnus stopped and looked to the side.

Maryse- what? What don't I know?

Magnus- well we'll just have to see when those beautiful blue eyes open again won't we?

Maryse- NO what don't I know?

Isabelle- its not our place to tell you mom.

Maryse- tell me what? What was I so clueless about, that a warlock knows before me?

Jace- mom its not our place to tell, that's Alec's cross to bear. Just wait until Alec wakes up and see if he wants to tell you. Ok?

Magnus took his seat next to Alec on the floor while Maryse sat next to Alec's feet.

Maryse- so what exactly are anamnesis demons?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies back at it again with another chapter of my Malec story. As I always say I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS!**

Magnus sat rigid on the floor next to him boyfriend holding his hand, his eyes not moving from his motionless face. When Magnus felt something warm on his hand. It shocked him out of his daze. He looked down at his hand and noticed his hands were covered in what looked like a red glove.

Magnus (getting up) their powers grew. (running out of the room)

Jace- Magnus what are talking about?

Magnus ran back in with towels. He was going to ruin his perfectly good white towels but at this point he didn't care. He fell to his knees next to the couch and raised Alec's long sleeve shirt up.

Jace- oh shit.

He quickly got up and checked Alec's other arm seeing that was bleeding too. Magnus handed him a towel and Jace wrapped it around his thin arm.

Maryse- By the angel! What are they doing to him?! Warlock you said this was only mental!

Magnus- IT IS!

Maryse- THEN WHY IS HE INJURED?!

Magnus- THEY MUST BE ABLE NOW TO INFLICT DAMAGE THAT IS SIGNIFICANT IN THE VICTIM'S PAST!

Maryse- WHAT IS HURTING HIM?! WHO IS HURTING HIM?!

Magnus- HE DID! HE DID IT TO HIMSELF!

Izzy and Jace glanced at eachother in worry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies I know chapters are getting shorter and shorter so I'll try to update at a timely manner. BUT anyway back at it again with a new chapter of my Malec story! I bet you're getting sick of me saying this but I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS!**

Maryse- what…?

Izzy- mom please we don't know why he did it or what his mental state is so please don't blame Magnus. He was doing this before he even knew who Magnus was.

Maryse- YOU knew?

Jace- don't get mad at us we-.

Maryse- you what?! Promised him you wouldn't tell?!

Magnus- hey don't blame them that they were able to figure it out before you.

Izzy- Magnus please!

Magnus- no she came in MY house and started acting like she knows MY boyfriend better than I do! And it was her incompetence that put him here in the first place!

Jace- what are you talking about Magnus?

Magnus- nothing forget I said anything.

He went back to focusing on the task at hand which was stopping the blood coming out of Alec's arm.

Magnus- shit its not stopping!

Jace-I know! Magnus you have to go in there and get him or hes going to bleed to death!  
Magnus- but his mental state-!

Jace/ Isabelle- JUST GO!

Magnus reached over and put a bloody hand on Alec's forehead, smearing blood all over his face.

Flames began flowing out of his hand.

Magnus opened his eyes and he was in a dark room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies back at it again with another chapter of my Malec story. This chapter I do have to put in some trigger warnings: self-harm, verbal abuse, and mentions of abuse so read at your own risk. I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS.**

Magnus looked around he could hear Alec screaming. He ran towards the screaming and found that he was sitting at the foot of his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Blood leaked onto the floor next to him. He heard a soft cry from a different source. He looked around the room and what caught his eye he didn't like. Present Alec, the one that he knew was curled up in the corner crying his eyes out watching himself while picking at the skin on his arms and smashing his head against the wall. Magnus pulled him into his chest. Alec wept in his arms and freely cried. Magnus just let him, this is what this power was all about.

Magnus- please stop Alexander whatever you do in here shows up in real life.

Alec- I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!

Magnus- please babe stop, you're going to make yourself sick. You know that's not true.

Alec- I know you're not real but I want you to know you saved my life. The worthless life that is but you still saved my life.

Magnus- Alec please don't say things like that. I'm real, I'm as real as real gets baby.

Alec- I know you're not real. You're just one of those tricks my mind used to play on me.

Magnus- no I'm not Alec, ALEXANDER LOOK AT ME!

Alec looked up into Magnus' cat eyes with his big blue ones.

Alec- _M-Magnus…?_

Magnus- in the flesh dear.

Alec quickly wrapped his arms around his neck.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his burning forehead.

Magnus- babe I'm going to get us out of here. Ok.

Just then they heard a harsh voice and a door slam open. They looked over towards the door. Alec cowered back in the corner.

Magnus- babe whats wrong?

Alec- _hes here…_

Robert- ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!

Alec coiled his arms around his head messing up his black hair.

Robert- ALEXANDER YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL YOU!

The teenage version of the Alec crawled into his closet. Inside he drew a rune on the door to keep it closed.

The bigger and taller man walked into the room. His heavy footsteps following.

It was then that Magnus took notice at how bad Alec's bleeding arms were where he had picked and scratched at the skin.

Magnus- lets get you out of here.

Magnus wrapped his arms protectively around his small boyfriend. His hands began to glow. Magnus woke up with a shock. His head was resting on Isabelle's leg. He quickly got up and practically pushed Maryse out of the way so he could sit on the edge of the couch. Alec shot up and Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around his thin frame.

Magnus- its okay. You're okay. You're back.

No one was expecting Alec to let out an ungodly cry. Magnus jumped out of skin. He pulled Alec closer if that was possible.

Magnus- shhh…its ok. He can't hurt you anymore. You're mine baby.

Alec just cried until his voice went hoarse.

Magnus put his chin on Alec's head.

Jace placed a hand on his quivering back and went to kiss the back of his head but found it to be bleeding.

Jace- his heads bleeding.

Magnus looked down. He looked at Alec's arms that were wrapped around his torso.

Magnus- And his arms haven't stopped.

Kissing his forehead, he put his chin back on his head.

Maryse- Alec..?

Magnus- hes alright…hes alright.

Maryse- no we need to get him to the infirmary at the institute-

Magnus- trust me the institute is the last place he wants to be.

Isabelle- what do you mean Magnus?

Magnus- its not my place. But-hey Alec babe can you look up at me for a second? Alexander.

Alec looked up at him.

Magnus- I think you should tell them what was about to happen in that last vision.

Alec feverishly shook his head with wide eyes.

Magnus- Alec look at what you are doing to yourself. You need to tell them. Please.

Alec shook as tears fell down his face.

Magnus- Alexander please tell them what he did to you and what it caused you to do.

Alec hesitated for a minute then leaned forward to rest his head on Magnus' chest.

Alec- Whos here Mags…I don't want to look at them. (hoarse)

Magnus- Your mother, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary.

Clary- but I can leave.

Alec- no you should be here to hear this. (hoarse)

Jace- whats up Al?

Alec- dad...he…(hoarse)

Maryse- whats wrong did your father tell you something about our relationship that upset you?

Alec- _no…_(hoarse)

Jace- what is it?

Alec- h-he-e…I-I-I (spitting out and chocking on tears)

Magnus- its ok…its ok.

Alec- I CAN'T DO THIS MAGNUS!

Magnus- baby you can, they have to know.

Alec- I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW!

Magnus- Alec you have an amazing support system they won't hurt you like he did.

Maryse- hurt?! Did your father kill someone who hurt you?

He shook his head furiously.

Alec- _It was dad, he abused me for fourteen years…_

Voice- you fucking fag!

**…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo lovelies back it again with another chapter of my Malec story! As always I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SHADOWHUNTERS! Also this chapter will have some offense language.**

Alec's head shot up and looked at the owner of the voice._ His mother…_

Maryse- how dare you accuse a good man of such a thing!?

Magnus- its true I saw it!

Maryse- no that's just delusions he had! Hes crazy! YOU CRAZY LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!?

Alec just stared at her in shock.

Maryse- YOU SINNER! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT THE INSTITUE YOU CAN LIVE ON THE STREETS FOR ALL I CARE!

Magnus- GET OUT YOU BITCH!

Maryse- how will it feel when you lose everything Alexander? EVERYTHING!

And she left. Alec still stared in shock. Jace ran over and engulfed him in a hug.

Jace- we're still here Alec. We aren't going anywhere.

Alec- I don't have a home anymore…

Magnus- yes you do. Right here.

Alec- you want me to live with you I'm _crazy._

Magnus/Isabelle/Jace- no you're not.

Alec chocked on a sob. Jace let him go so Magnus could do what he does best and comfort him. Magnus reached forward and pulled Alec into his chest. Alec banged his head on Magnus's chest.

Alec- you said no one would hurt me.

Magnus- I'm sorry I honestly didn't think that was going to happen.

Alec- she hates me.

Magnus held the back of his head to stop him from hitting his head off his chest.

Alec- SHE HATES ME! (breaking down)

Magnus- Alexander you're going to get yourself sick please you have to calm down baby.

Alec shook his head and just cried and he began screaming. Magnus did the only thing he could think of doing he put his hand on Alec's cheek and all of sudden Alec went limp.

Jace- what happened? Did he just make himself pass out?

Magnus- he had some help…

Clary- you knocked him out?

Magnus- he was going to hurt himself worse. So I made his mind at ease for alittle while.

Clary's phone went off she looked at it.

Clary- sorry guys its my mom I have to go.

Isabelle- alright thank you for your help today.

Clary- ofcourse anytime and call me tomorrow with an update on Alec.

Jace- yup.

She left.

Magnus- well, I'm going to bring him to bed and see if I can keep the nightmares away; stay if you want, leave if you want, eat what you want, do whatever.

He picked Alec up in his arms and walked him into the bedroom which would now be _THEIR_ bedroom. Gently placing the black haired man down on the bed and changing him into some clothes he had left at the loft the many times he had stayed the night. Black pajama pants and a black bring me the horizon shirt. Magnus changed himself then got in bed next to his boyfriend.

Magnus- don't worry baby you're okay now. You're better than ok, you're away from that horrid person. You have no need to worry You're with me now and will have all the love you will ever need.

Magnus brought Alec close, kissed his forehead, and closed his eyes. He was soundly asleep when he was woken up by a cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello lovelies! Sorry I haven't worked on this story for a little while but I'm back. As always I don't own shadowhunters or the mortal instruments. Also I am going to change up my writing style alittle, tell me which one you like more? The almost script format or a book format?

Chapter 11

_The next morning._

Magnus woke up out of sorts when everything from the previous night came swarming back to him. "Alexander…" He quickly looked to his right to find Alec facing away from him. Magnus sat up and placed a hand on his bicep. He looked at the look that was on Alec's face, finding his expression was that of confusion and terror.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked in hopes of waking yet not wanting to wake him. The one thing keeping Magnus from waking up his clearly in distress, black haired beauty was the question of what his reaction was going to be. He would realize that what had occurred yesterday night was neither a dream nor nightmare. But he had to wake him up and make him eat and bathe him because he was covered in his own blood, sweat, and tears.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked while lightly shaking him a few times. "Mama?" Alec looked up at Magnus, his blue eyes full of sadness. "No babe its me, sorry." Magnus replied. Alec sat up.

"Oh Magnus, you will not believe the dream I had it was more like a nightmare-." Alec began saying. "Alec-" Magnus tried to interfere. "No Mags you're not going to believe this. I was attacked and warped to a flashback and my mom found out and she was so mad at me-"" he began to reiterated last night's events. "Alec-" Magnus tried interfering again. "Wait so I also saw the flashback I had and I was seeing the flashback threw my adult eyes and I-" Alec began trying to get out at a record speed. "Alexander!" Magnus shouted louder than he had intended.

"What?" Alec asked surprised. Magnus was looking down at his arm. Alec followed his eyes, meeting his bandaged arm. "It-It wasn't a dream, was it?" Alec asked stuttering. Magnus shook his head. Alec looked down at his lap. "She hates me." He said in utter sorrow. "She's just in a state of denial right now, she'll come around." Magnus tried to explain.

"Come on lets go eat I'll make your favorite." Magnus tried to say joyfully. "Not really hungry." Alec answered. "Alexander you know you have to eat, please." Magnus practically begged. "Why don't you get in the bath-" He snapped. "-I just ran it for you, then we can change your bandages, then we can eat? How does that sound?" Magnus listed off his ideas and the order they would be done in. Alec just stared at his lap. Magnus got up and brought Alec up with him. He took him over to the dresser and took out clothes for them to wear today.

"Here take those and get in the bath, and when you are done I'll have breakfast made ok?" Magnus suggested to him. Alec didn't take his eyes off the ground but nodded. Magnus began taking the bandages from around his arms and the gauze pad that was on his head. What worried him was that Alec didn't even flinch when he took the tape out of his hair.

"Ok go ahead." Magnus ordered. Alec slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Magnus' phone began ringing.

_Jace._

He picked it up. "Hello the blonde one." Magnus was the first to speak. "Wow very inventive Magnus." Jace answered. "I thought so." Magnus shrugged. "Is Alec up yet?" Jace asked. "Yes he is in the bath why?" Magnus explained. "Because Izzy and I are on our way there." Jace announced without waiting approval. "Oh yes just come into my lovely home without even asking." Magnus rolled his eyes. "How is he Magnus?" Jace asked suddenly.

"…" Magnus hesitated. "Magnus?" Jace asked. "…Hes very distant, he woke up and thought it was just a dream, then once he figured out it was all real, he didn't seem like he was on the planet anymore. I've seen many things in my time but that was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen." Magnus admitted. "…We'll be over soon." Jace said slowly. "Alright, breakfast should be ready soon, I'll make enough for us all…" Magnus explained to Jace.

They hung up, Magnus looked sadly at the bathroom door.

_The bubbles at the surface of the water stopped._


	12. Chapter 12

Hello lovelies! Back at it again with another chapter! I hope you liked the last chapter I wrote! Did you like the format or should I go back to my "script" format?

Chapter 12

"Alec?" Magnus called while knocking on the bathroom door. "Alec, you have been in there for well more than 15 minutes and Jace and Isabelle said they were on their way here!" Magnus called again. "Alexander?! Fine I'm coming in." Magnus called as he opened the door.

"Alexand-!" He cut himself off when he saw Alec under the water. Magnus ran over to him and dragged him up. He held his head in his arms. "Alexander!" Magnus called out trying to get Alec to wake up. He lightly tapped on his face a few times. "Alexander please!" He picked him up and placed him on the floor and began sending shock waves of magic into his body. It look what felt like hours to Magnus while it only took minutes for him to start coughing up water.

Magnus let out a breath and reached up for a towel that he wrapped around Alec's shaking frame. A knocking sound was heard throughout the loft. "Come in!" Magnus shouted still trying to catch his breath and take in what had just happened.

The door was heard and footsteps quickly made their way around the apartment. Isabelle walked by the bathroom. "Oh my angel." She knew what had just happened. Her brother was sitting on the cold tile floor with his upper body leaning against his boyfriend. Alec's head was tucked in between Magnus's neck and shoulder. Magnus was holding Alec while silent tears poured down from his eyes. Then she took in the look in her brother's eyes. _Vacant, hurt, traumatized, betrayed._ Were only a few words she could use to describe his eyes.

"Alec are you okay?" Isabelle asked slowly. Alec didn't move to look at her. "Magnus what happened?" She asked kneeling down beside the couple. "Let me go get him dressed and get him to bed." Magnus said while staring at the ground. "Let Jace do that, Jace?" Izzy called out for her brother. Jace came running in. "What happened?" Jace asked, but already knowing the answer. "Jace, can you get Alec dressed and in bed please?" Izzy asked. "Yea…" Jace walked over and picked Alec up in his arms while Izzy helped Magnus stand. Jace brought Alec in his and Magnus' shared room while Izzy and Magnus went into the kitchen.

"Sit down and tell me what happened." Izzy instructed. "Well it all started this morning when he woke up. He thought it was a dream. I sadly had to explain to him that it was not a dream. After that he shut off. He was on a different planet. Nothing was getting through to him, so I ran a bath and told him to go take a shower, and that I would have breakfast ready when he got out. He was in there for a while, I should have checked on him." Magnus said, beating himself up over the event.

"Magnus there was nothing you could do, how do you think Jace and I found out he was cutting and scratching himself. There is nothing you can do but show him love and support. Being there for him will be the best help, and you're already doing that. You took him in when he needed it the most, you took him out of the place and comforted him. That's what he needs right now, so its not your fault, its no ones fault except my bitch of a mother. She'll pay when she realizes she lost everyone." Izzy explained to Magnus with a hand on his hand.

"I have to make breakfast." Magnus fell over his words. "No I'll make it, go be with him." Magnus stood up and nodded, then stopped. "Whats wrong?" Isabelle asked. "Isabelle, i've seen anything like this in all my years on this earth, Isabelle I don't know what to do, how to react, what to say…" Magnus admitted. "Just be there for him and keep him here, watch him and comfort him. if hes crying hold him and tell him its going to be ok. If he wants to die tell him hes important and explain to him why he can't leave. Alec tends to make himself sick with all the crying so be there to hold his hair back and rub his back." Isabelle told him. "Ok I think I can do this." Magnus said out loud to himself. He walked into the his and Alec now shared room. Jace was bent down next to the bedside softly talking to Alec. When he saw Magnus he said something to Alec and walked out.

Magnus walked over to the bed and got in behind Alec. He wrapped his arm around his thin waist. "I'm sorry.." Alec suddenly said. "Alec I don't want you to apologize. Its not your fault, its your illness. You process things different then the average person. And this thing with your mother is making it worse for you. I just want you to promise me you won't do it again. If you need to talk or yell at someone, that's what I'm here for my dear. Ok?" Magnus explained to Alec. Alec nodded slowly.

_ "I love you, forever and always." Magnus said as he kissed his forehead._


End file.
